Improved dental materials are to be obtained by utilizing solubilized inorganic polymers. Emphasis is to be placed upon formulating ultra low-fusing porcelains which are rapid firing and have maturation temperatures in the gloss fire of less than 900 degrees C. These porcelains are being fabricated from frit grain prepared by the gel route. Another objective is to use new inorganic polymers as binders in making more refractory dental casting investments with higher thermal expansions and which are cooler setting. Also inorganic polymer technology is to be applied to the preparation of fillers for dental resin composites, cements and abrasives. Ultra-low fusing porcelains will cut down excess oxidation of dental alloys which causes failure in the porcelain-to-metal bond, temperature differential effects which cause crazing and chipping in the metal-ceramic, and will minimize sag in large bridgework constructions. These porcelains will give greater latitude in dental alloy and other substrate development by allowing the utilization of less sag resistant alloys which may be cheaper, more ductile and finishable, and more easily cast. Porcelains with low working-range temperatures are being developed so that interfacial stresses can be readily relaxed. Additive laws based upon composition are being sought which predict porcelain properties so that better dental porcelains can be formulated.